


Dragonborn

by Amberstar08



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dragonborn elves are a thing now-, Ezran is a good boi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post S3, Post-Canon, Shapeshifting, THROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstar08/pseuds/Amberstar08
Summary: She was born and raised in the Crystal Cove. She always wanted to know what the rest of the world looked and felt like; anything to get out of the caves she was forced to live in her whole life. It was stuffy and cold and… lonely. She would do anything to escape and meet others that weren’t her own species of elf. That chance presented itself to her and her couple friends one night. She was 11 when they found the small waterfall that led to an underground river, and which led to a small pond in the outside world. This was what she was waiting for. She could leave her mother's grasp, and be free. She would come back eventually, but she needed to find herself. That involved traveling to the nearest Human Kingdom called Katolis, where she would need to find a map. But, shenanigans ensue, in which ending in the meeting of a small king.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran (The Dragon Prince) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Text in 'this' are thoughts, while text in "this" is speech.

Aila climbed out of the small pond, the sunlight warming her wet skin and scattered scales. She was hesitant at first, for she had lived in the Crystal Cove her whole life. Is this the right choice? Thoughts swirled around her head, but she made up her mind. She was doing this.   
She sat on a nearby rock to air dry, curling her wings around her body. She faced away from the pool of water where she emerged from and looked out at the scenery in front of her eyes.   
She was a Dragonborn elf, born with wings and some scales around her cheeks and arms. Like all elves, she had horns, four fingers, and pointed ears. Her scales were a mix of dark turquoise and light teal, and her wing webbings were hot pink.   
She wore dark blue glasses and braided hair. Aila had a desaturated teal shirt on with dark, thin, hard shoulder pads. She had on black leggings and a sleeveless dark teal jacket. Her horns looked like crystals protruding out of her skull. They were a light blue, with a faint glowing around them.   
Aila then turned her head back to the secret tunnel under the almost clear water, wondering how her friends were holding up. She had said goodbye to the two of them, but still. Aronas and Damian were her only friends growing up. She didn’t know when she'd come back. **If** she’ll come back.  
Guilt gnawed at her on the inside as she thought of them, but she shook it off. She had to leave. She thought of her mother, and how much she has changed since… no. Aila won’t think of that. She didn’t need to fall down the spiral of depressing thoughts that breathed down her neck.  
_‘I have to find Katolis,’_ she distracted herself from the thoughts. She needed to stay on track. If she could find a map, maybe she could get to the Uncharted Forest before her mother found out she was missing. She could live there with some Earthblood elves, and not live in fear of her mother’s expectations of her. Yes, that was the plan. She just hoped nothing has changed in in the forest in the past thousand years.   
She fiddled with the strap around her side, connected to a brown pouch of potions, books, and other magic artifacts. She gathered these things from her room before leaving.   
The forest around here radiated with such small amounts of Primal energy, yet possessed an aura of life and growth. She could feel each plants’ root, each pitter-patter of a small animal strolling along branches and dirt. Aila took a deep, long breath, taking in the smells, and the overall feel of the outside world.  
Her emerald green eyes looked up into the endless blue sky, fixed on nothing in particular. The sky was even more beautiful than what the books had described.   
_‘Huh, it seems I’ve been using the wrong color paint this whole time!’_ She chuckled softly.   
Then, she shifted into her dragon form and spread her wings as wide as she could. She could feel the warm crisp summer wind brush against her webbing, making her sigh in delight. With a shake, the water droplets flung off her scales, wings, and fur.   
Dragonborn elves have lived underground for centuries, only ever climbing out of their home to freely fly in their dragon form. In her dragon form, she has the same color scales as her elf form. Her wings also have the same colors as well. She was a small dragon, for she was still growing. Dark brown hair sprouted from her spine disappearing the closer to the pointed crystal tip of her tail.   
And with a flying leap, she took off, gliding over the trees. Katolis castle stuck out like a sore thumb on the cliffside, towering over the forest below it. It sported the two famous uneven towers that the kingdom used as their symbol.  
But a minute into the flight, she thought differently. She has never felt the feeling of fresh outside air against her large pink wings, only the stuffy cool cave atmosphere she was forced to live in.   
She would fly for a bit, then head to her destination.


	2. Spotting

“King Ezran!” Opeli’s yell echoed across the almost empty hallway of Katolis Castle. Ezran stopped midstep, with jellytart in hand, and cringed. He slowly turned around to face his advisor with her hands on her hips. 

“Uhh… hello Opeli! Would you like a jellytart?” He chuckled anxiously. Bait let out an unimpressed grunt at his attempt to get out of trouble.

“King Ezran, you have a meeting in ten minutes. Where have you been?” Opeli scowled. Ezran’s nervous smile turned into a slightly sad one, but not enough for her to notice. 

He hasn’t felt the same since his brother left to find Rayla. He wanted to go with him, but the kingdom came first. He was worried about them. They’re out there alone looking for each other, two heart-broken messes.

He felt horrible when Callum woke up to the note on his birthday. He remembered the sobbing in each other’s shoulders and the grief-stricken comments. He tried convincing Callum to stay and think things out, he really did, but he didn’t listen. His stupid brother packed his things that afternoon and took off after her. But, at least he said goodbye.

“King Ezran?” He hadn’t noticed he’d gone quiet until Opeli said his name. He shook his head, and put on his fake smile. He had a meeting with the new king of Del-Bar, discussing trade routes, laws, etc. Basically really boring things that he had to be there for. But, on the bright side, the new king is really nice. Ex-King Florian’s son (King Adofo) was a nice young man. Ezran was pretty sure he was around 19 or 20, but that was a guess. Portraits in Del-Bar can be very misleading.

He stayed at Opeli’s side as they headed towards the throne room. Bait pretty much inhaled the last jellytart that Ezran was carrying, but that was no problem. When the great doors came insight, the two guards stationed outside slowly opened them, revealing the king of Del-Bar himself, and a few of Ezran’s cranky advisers. They had worked with Ezran's father, and they had a hard time settling with the idea that war was over. He remembered Callum complaining about one in particular who would give Rayla a glare every time she was in his presence. A light sadness drizzled on top of him while thinking of his brother, but he once again shook it off.

“King Ezran, it is an honor to finally meet you,” King Adofo said in a kind voice. He was a muscular man, much like his father. Yet, he was slightly more lean, giving the illusion of height. Or Ezran was really short. Probably the last option. 

“Same here, King Adofo,” He responded with a small smile. “Shall we get to business?”

✧ ✧ ✧

An hour and a half he had sat on his throne (he still had a hard time processing that it was _his_ ) listening to these adults talk about things that made him want to fall asleep on the spot. Yet, he chimed in once in a while when a question was directed towards him or the kingdom.

They were about to finish up when a guard frantically ran into the room with frightened eyes. Ezran immediately stood up and went on guard. Tension was thick while the guard attempted to catch his breath. 

When they seemed to be breathing properly, Opeli stepped forward. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” The guard looked past her, staring directly at Ezran, who still stood there with concern.

“There’s a dragon… a dragon was spotted coming towards the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys there wouldn't be a schedule... wait did I?? I'm sorry it's kinda short, though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love Ezran so much lol. Constructive criticism is always welcome :D

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I will try to update this at a good pace, but school and animating for Youtube can interfere with writing chances :,)


End file.
